Concerning Halfa's
by DBack47
Summary: "what is a 'halfa' Albern?" "Well Dumbledore, a halfa is..." Dumbledore's eyes narrowed as his faithful ghost recounted his memory
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE: _I know I am a suckish writer, but I love this stuff and I enjoy reading crossovers a lot so I am going to give it a shot. Sorry if I mix up Harry Potter facts, I am more a DP fan than a HP one _

The mind of Albus Dumbledore is truly a remarkable one. It questions, contemplates, meditates, analyzes all at the same time with a breakneck speed. Despite his slow moves, conservative habits, his long meditations and reclusive nature and lifestyle, if one could see his mind, few would be unimpressed by just how quick on the draw and deep his thinking is. Therefore it was normal for Dumbledore to be calculating a financial spread sheet, upholding spells around the castle and keeping a mental note of his favorite students and most important possessions, to be reading a book, and contemplating a great problem all at the same time. It wasn't an easy job being headmaster of the entire school of Hogwarts but somebody had to do it.

Faintly Dumbledore acknowledged an entity phasing through his door, and, without the slightest eye movement

"Albern, why don't you sit?"

Albern had a large top hat, a single thick eye spectacle for one eye and thick mustache, along with the pocket watch and distinguished coat, making him look like a man from a previous century. However, ghosts don't exactly keep up with fashion statements, and Albern was no exception. He was different than the other ghosts in the castle like the headless horse man in that he was fully tangible and maintained a slight aura of his original colors. Not to mention his peculiar spectral tail that flicked absently

"Dumbledore, it is so good to see you again, and I find the state of Hogwarts to be, once again like last year, to be of the highest standard and to be very proper"

Even for Dumbledore, Albern had a thick London accent, but perhaps that was why Dumbledore had liked the ghost so much

"Shall we get down to business Albern, I have many things to do"

"Of course, of course, and here is the yearly ghost zone report, we shall start with sector1 by 1. The ghost Walker has reported a 62% increase in security and a rising prison population of 32684 prisoners with 432 under heavy guard with food consumption at a 34% increase…"

Dumbledore gave a mental sigh. Wizards and Witches are more than aware of ghosts and most if not all acknowledge the existence of the ghost zone, and the power certain ghosts possessed. A layman would than suppose, ghosts were a danger to wizards or exploited right? Well…not exactly

You see, ghosts can be very powerful but they are extremely obsessive. The ghosts at Hogwarts had obsessed over the school and therefore it was very natural for them to be there while ghosts in the ghost zone were also just as obsessive over what they did there. Albern had been a ambassador in the living world and therefore was obsessed of bringing news to the last detail, so it only made sense that he should be the ambassador from Dumbledore to the ghost zone

For Dumbledore, he found that Albern brought to much news, but that was just who Albern was, obsessive over news. Dumbledore had contacts in the ghost zone for the reason of only making sure nothing of special concern rose that he didn't know about. But he had not worried at all his entire career. This was because getting a ghost to do your bidding was extremely difficult. If you found a ghost that was obsessive over a certain task and you asked him to do that task, they would do it readily for you, but if you attempted to force a ghost to do something else besides their obsession, you were spoiling for a angry and vengeful ghost. Trying to get a ghost to do multiple tasks was like trying to bend a steel bar with your bare hands! In short, a serving ghost was as hard to find as a living do-do bird, They just DID not exist. Although the evil founder of Slytherin had employed ghosts to do his bidding, and the ghosts had played a part in his rising, they contributed more to his downfall

You could get a ghost indebted to you, and then they would do your bidding, but ghosts rarely depended on humans to do their work or get them out of messy situations, so that was a rare occurrence that usually backfired on the human that was holding the ghost's leash. You could also barter with ghosts and bribe them, but you had to have something of considerable value to even the lowliest ghost to bribe them. And objects that ghosts wanted were usually in the ghost zone and rarely did humans find possession of such valuable items.

One can understand just why Dumbledore rarely, if ever was concerned of the ghost zone. But it is good to here news…

"Moving to sector 2 by 3 in the ghost zone there was a local fight on June 18th that produced the deletion of several ghosts although very minor ones. It was started over a naturally occurring ghost portal that they squabbled over for several hours. Walker arrived in force with 4 companies of guards and arrested 16…"

"_I hope this doesn't drag on into tomorrow like last time Albern" _and Dumbledore considered insulting the ghost who was getting more boring by the word.

_4 hours later _

Dumbledore, despite his long patience, was nodding off. His work was dwindling and he needed more work to stay awake.

"Moving on to sector 16 by 27, the haunt and lair of the halfa was established in December and enforced by some higher ghosts, not to mention the one million bounty on the halfa's head was voided after a contract was signed between him and the ancients which stated…"

Dumbledore pulled his head up and listened

"Wait, Albern, repeat what you just said"

"I said the lair and the halfa was established in December…"

"Wait" and in a quiet and patient voice, "what is a halfa?"

"Sir, pardon me for my insolence, but, you don't know?" Albern asked with incredulous

"Well, considering that I am asking, no, I have never heard mention of a 'halfa' what is it?"

"Oh, please excuse me, but I should of told you last year, a halfa is a half breed"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes "Go on"

"Yes, the young ghost is quite a celebrity, he is finally putting the troublemakers in their place, and he is quite dashing about it to, although his outfit was anything but fetching just till recently!" chuckled Albern

"Tell me Albern, what of this half breed, a half breed of what?"

"Of human and ghost of course"

"Oh my" Dumbledore softly spoke although he was silently intrigued of this new revelation

"Tell me, my good Albern, are there any other halfa's?"

"there is rumor of one named 'Plasmius' but he is reclusive and few ghosts see him, not to mention he is highly insular and rarely do even ghosts who live near him see him often. By all reports he is said to be extremely powerful but actually less powerful than the other halfa."

"That is all my good Albern, I will see you next year"

"But we have 124 ghost sectors to go, and what about Skulker and the ghost Frostbite, and wouldn't you like to hear of the dragons realm?"

"No, I am more interested by this 'halfa' business, so run along and please Dumbledore"

Dumbledore raised a hand and the door flung open

"But, but!"

"Be gone!"

"You sound like the box ghost" mumbled a visible upset Albern as he dejectedly floated out of the room

"Hmmm" reaching over, Dumbledore scrawled out a quick letter and sent it as it floated away

"I need to see professor Moody, this could be of extreme relevance"

_1 hour later _

"A half breed of muggle and ghost? Why I have never heard of such ludicrous news in my entire…"

"Albern does not lie, and has never brought me false information"

"But the concept, it is almost unthinkable, it is so unprecedented"

"but, Moody, what does it mean, is it good is it bad, I mean, wizard and muggle half breeds are almost the same as full bloods, does it real make a difference for a muggle and ghost half breed?"

Professor Moody looked visibly puzzled, which was remarkable considering his missing eye and usually serious demeanor

"Well, first we must consider the nature of ghosts. A ghost lives on emotions. However in this case, a half breed would have a direct feed to the emotions that the human mind generates, in addition to the emotions of those around him, and factor in the intensity of…why…actually yes there would be a vast difference. The power of such a ghost would be high, very high"

Moody became more and more enrapture by his train of thought "and such a ghost would be untied from traditional ghost psychology, he would be able to multiple things, he would not be obsessive! He would be…"Moody paused as a look came across his face of enlightenment and…fear?

"He would be" Moody gulped "moldable"

Dumbledore suddenly realized Moody's train of thought.

"So he could be used"

"Precisely, Dumbledore, you know how perilous this situation could be should the dark one find wind of this! It would be catastrophic, the potential of such a ghost to tear apart the wizarding world is unspeakable, we would have little defense against this terror"

Dumbledore rose abruptly. "Then quickly, let us recruit this halfa, with haste, Moody, look through your books and find out all you can of this matter, the sooner we deal with this the better"

Dumbledore turned, his robe flapping as he departed from his office down the hall to his private potion room

_MEANWHILE_

The 'Ecotpus' danced around shrieking as bright green energy spells narrowly missed the terrified ghost

Around the trapped creature were the death eaters as they sent from their wands the death curse to the ghost over and over again. And in the middle, the laughing figure, with his nose gone with only slits to smell and a bald head and evil eyes, looked on with a expression of pure disgust and hate

"So, tell us, tell us or we can do this for hours on end!" Voldemort hissed with audible evil seething.

"_Ha, although the death curse can't kill a ghost, it is very painful, and if we do it enough, we can destroy it… _thought the man, who was hated by so many

"Tell us before we pulverize you!"

"Yesssss, hallllfaaaa, halllf breed, human ssssss ghosssst" "AHHHHH" cried the ectopus as it tried to phase through the floor but ended up being hit several times with the death curse

The ghost writhed on the floor, smoking in its ruin

"WHAT, Where, TELL ME OR…"

"Ammmityyy Park, Csssity?"

Voldemort crouched and whispered to ghost, with a burning glee in his eyes

"Thank you that, but when we said we wouldn't erase you, we lie"

"AH HAHAHAHAHA, but know, dispose of the pathetic creature."

The windows of the house glowed a intense green as a horrible scream echoed into the night


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS _Lair concept comes from "Hopes" by Hidden Author, amazing story read it…Do you think I own Danny Phantom because if you do, you need a psychiatrist and you need to play the Benny Hill theme while you dance around and call yourself stupid! _

…_.._

"Hey Danny, storm of the century tomorrow, 3 feet of snow and above expected, so enjoy sleeping in, see you on Doomed VII!"

Danny vigorously swiped his feet on the welcome mat and waved back as his friends pulled away in Sam's car. Visibility was terrible and the snow was unrelenting as it came down in drifts. Cupping his mouth to be heard over the wind… "Alright Tucker, see ya on Doomed, you too Sam, and I am going to kick butt this game, and don't end up in a snow drift!

The car pulled away, wheels furiously spinning in the 5 inches of fresh snow. Danny gave a hard knock and was welcomed to the warmth of his home.

"Hey Danny, stay clear of Mom and Dad, they are trying to fire up a ectoplasmic generator downstairs and it looks like we have a better chance of losing power that because of what Mom and Dad do than this storm."

Danny rolled his eyes and thanked Jazz, who had hardly raised her head from the tome she was studying off.

"Do I have to cook dinner again?" Jazz looked up and smiled, "Nah, I'll cook tonight, just glad to see you got home safe, did you get a ride with Sam?

Danny nodded enthusiastically.

"You could of flown home, but then again, I guess time with a girlfriend is more fun"

"Jazz, KNock it off!" Jazz laughed "It happens to all of us Danny"

Danny shook his head as he headed upstairs. Turning in, Danny plopped his school bag on the floor and went to the computer to warm it up. At that moment, he felt it.

Almost a year ago, Danny had been declared guardian of Amity Park by a joint session of several fairly powerful ghosts in the ghost zone and given his own door and lair in the ghost zone. One of the odd side effects of having a lair was a biological security alarm; he could detect if anyone, or anything entered his lair.

Danny flipped around, growling in annoyance. Opening up his closet door, he found his lair door, emblazoned with a white "DP" on it, hidden by hung up shirts and other paraphernalia. He entered his vast lair and quickly wove his way to the intruder.

…

It was just another door in the ghost zone, among the thousands that floated around. The only difference was a small but noticeable white and stylistic 'DP' etched into the door. Besides that the door was smooth and black with a bronze and unadorned knob for entry. For Albern, the appearance of the door little inhibited him as he knocked and entered …

But the interior sure did inhibit him. In every direction, stairs and hallways ran every which way. Up or down, Right and left had little relevance here, for the laws of physics hardly applied. Huge balconies were seemingly suspended from above by pencil thin columns. Haphazardly placed , black benches and intricate and beautiful fountains were placed decorated the lair. Above the ghost, there was endless night sky filled with stars that camouflaged nicely with the dark smooth stone that the walls and floors were composed of. This all reminded Albern faintly of the Department of Mysteries, even if his memory of so long ago was very faint from when he was still living.

Albern entered cautiously, testing his steps to ensure there was not a trap. More assured he surveyed the maze before him. He slowly entered the dark passages. A faint light illuminated the lair, although its source was indiscernible.

Albern was confident at first as he wound his way through the maze, taking passage after passage, stair after stair, but as time wore on, his confidence faltered as he realized he was going in circles and any hope of leaving seemed dim. Not only that, his ability to fly was cancelled. Albern did not know it, but Danny had designed his lair to lose intruders and never let them leave, and he had canceled all flying, unless, Danny himself decided differently.

Finally Albern sat on a bench and gave up. Even the most primitive of ghosts are stubborn, so for Albern to give up, made quite a statement of just how lost he was.

"Oh, by king George, this is hopeless"

"As it should be, what are you doing here, my lair, my rules, so out!"

Albern swung his head to behold Danny in ghost form levitating down the passage. With his bright white hair, and piercing green eyes, Danny looked a menace in every sense save his age.

"Well hullo good fellow" Albern sprung to his… spectral tail, and greeted the newcomer nervously but warmly.

"Albern Hockterm at your service, of course, service to the crown first, but yes, at your service"

And here Danny was shocked. Rarely did ghosts greet him with such a welcoming tone, and although his lair could drive ghosts to be complacent like this, this seemed overly friendly. Not to mention his accent and dress, with his top hat, one eye spectacle, mustache and pocket watch, was a first in Danny's book

Crossing his arms and frowning, Danny quickly looked Albern in his oddly bluish-greyish eyes. "look, you got business? I gotta finish a certain game match with someone and he does not like to be kept waiting"

"Yes, yes, but first, from my superior"

Albern held out a plain letter that Danny cautiously took. Before letting curiosity get the better of him. "Sir, um, Ulbern right, how do I trust you? You just pop into my lair, with a letter from somewhere that I have not the SLIghtest clue about. So before I open this, you got some explaining to do."

Danny smiled menacingly as he held a finger up to the letter and gave a spark of ecto-energy to it. As he moved his finger closer to the letter. "wait, wait young master, do be so hasty" Albern exclaimed

"Well you better start explain now before this letter is a pile of ashes!"

"Alright, alright" Sighing, Alburn recomposed his posture "My superior is Professor Albus Dumbledore at Hogworts schools. He is…well…intrigued about your existence as a half breed and desires for a simple chat. That is all. That letter is a simple invitation to tea at 9 o'clock today. If you would be so gracious enough, please accept it"

Danny's expression changed abruptly and he stuck out his hand

"Sorry, I am just pretty paranoid about strangers, so let me properly introduce myself. Danny, Danny Phantom at your service. If I gave a bad impression, please excuse me. So, friends"

"For time being, acquaintances, but still, well met master Phantom, well met"

The air seemed to unwind as the two shook. Without further a due, Danny opened the letter and inspected its contents.

"_Dear halfa" _

_ The school of Hogworts is a school that teaches and researches the supernatural. I cannot disclose further information as such information is privacy sensitive. But to that end, I, as headmaster of Hogworts deal with supernatural topics that can be as wonderful as they are dangerous. I cannot tell much more, but I fear that you are in danger, and if my assumption is correct and you do have contacts with the human world, anyone you might know or love is in danger. I cannot tell anymore without face to face interaction. To find out more, I would like to meet you for tea at 9 o'clock today, sharp. This is a one day offer and I cannot offer this again. You may ask, "how can I trust", and I will say that I give you my trust that you will trust in my good will. _

_ Sincerely _

_ Albus Dumbledore _

_2 HOUR LATER _

Dumbledore looked expectantly at a pocket watch which read: 8:55. The school was winding down and students turning in for the night. For Dumbledore it had been a good day. Meetings had occurred, he had contacted the American school of Magic in Salem to schedule a inter-school conference. He had made several calls to the Ministry of Magic and cleared away the last of the paperwork concerning the recent events with Harry Potter.

He bundled the last set of letters, and placed them in the modest fireplace in his office, and sent them off with a smudge of floo powder. With that done, Dumbledore turned around and sighed. This was a meeting that was going to be interesting. Now it is possible for wizards and witches of talented caliber to open a ghost zone portal with the help of a certain potion. Severus Snape usually opened the portals so Albern could come and go from the zone when he needed, but today, Dumbledore was going to be taking matters into his own hands.

Taking a bag of powder, he spread the powder in a wide circle around a clear section of the floor and, reciting a long and complex incantation, he whirled his wand and the powder ignited

Burning fiercely, the green flames became increasingly intense and larger, and before long, the entire circle was an inferno. With a final, thundering word, Dumbledore's wand shined brilliantly and sent a beam of energy into the blaze. With a flash, the fire became a ghost portal. Dumbledore put away his wand, rolled a small table in front of him and his sat in his favorite seat.

The clock struck nine, and on cue, two entities rose from the swirling portal.

Dumbledore had known Albern for decades, but the second entity was another matter.

Surprisingly, the boy was just 15 years, probably 15 and half years of age. He wore a ridiculous black and white body suit emblazoned with a white DP on the chest. Fairly tall, wiry but not muscular, his face caught attention. His eyes were fairly large, and looked cautious and wary of surroundings, but had an air of confidence. The pupils of his eyes were a brilliant emerald green that glowed if you looked closely. However his entire body gave a visible sheen of brightness, an aura of white that matched his hair, which was straight although a little messy. It was cut short in the back but tapered over at the top and then tumbled down in bangs into his eyes. By any measure, it was silver, but with the white sheen and aura, mistaking that hair's color for a brilliant white was easy.

For Danny, Dumbledore was just as interesting, with his long but controlled beard that was grown with a bit of pride, a bit of slack, but with every intention of giving a good impression. He wore thick but small eye glasses that rested on a face that was as worn as complex. His face told of great dangers, heroics, and weariness. None of the lines on his face were from carelessness or age, but simply a complex life. His apparel was interesting too. A grey robe covered any other clothing articles save the tips of his shores and his small ornate cap. He looked in every sense to be the stereotypical wizard.

"Please sit" Danny sat slowly and continued locking eye contact. Both faces expressed interest, and caution.

"Tea, coffee, water, or something else of your liking?" Dumbledore spoke dryly

"I am good…sooo….who are you?"

"Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school, and"

"Danny, Danny Phantom, but you can call me by anything that I don't mind"

"So Daniel, correct?" "Yes sir" "Good"

"Albern, you can leave now…so, Daniel, I have heard down the grape vine that you are a halfa, a half breed of ghost and human, and before you begin asking about where you are, I need your confidence…will you keep secrets as you do your life?"

Danny smiled mysteriously "Sir, I have kept very large secrets very well, for the fact that I am here is proof, because I could of ended up in so government research facility"

"So young Danny we both share the trait of secret keeping, which should make things easier for you and me."

"We shall trade secrets, one for another, and you initiate this, ask, and there are few things that I will withhold young Daniel"

Danny raised an eyebrow "Where are we?"

"The British Isles, far north of London, but far from any town or human establishment, not to mention access to this school is strictly privileged. Now it is my turn to ask, as a half ghost half human, I am wondering whether you live in the human world and if you do, how do you escape detection?"

Danny unexpectedly threw a hearty laugh and, after regaining composure "I have kept that secret for my entire existence as a halfa, what makes you think I will just tell you?"

Dumbledore sighed "Let me sweeten the deal by telling you a great secret that you are sworn to keep on threat of severe punishment. This school, is a school for wizards and witches and deals with high forms and exercises, teaches, and investigates the many ways of magic"

Danny wiped the amused look off his face and briefly went into shock before, in a louder tone, "Prove it"

Dumbledore lifted his wand, muttered his spell and every item on the small table before them levitated and went to their respective corners of the room.

Danny coughed and cleared his throat "well, since you keep that secret just so well, since I have never seen or heard of something so incredible…wait, how big is this school, can all the students use magic, how…do…where!"

Danny looked on with increasing shock and amazement as Dumbledore sat quietly "If I must use a spell of secrecy on you at the end of this session, I will hardly hesitate. We have kept this secret for millenniums and you are not about to ruin it. This school has thousands of magically gifted students, coming from every corner of England's past empire save America"

Taking an intoxicating breath, Danny was speechless for a moment, before laughing sheepishly "Well I guess I owe my secret now, seems a pretty pathetic secret compared to yours"

Dumbledore watched with a steady but intrigued look as Danny flashed with two bright white rings that quickly changed his form from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton.

"I see how a dual existence is possible for you, this explains a good deal" Dumbledore inspected the hardly extraordinary human who looked on with sad and icy blue eyes under bands of misbehaving jet black hair. His shirt was plain and loose, his pants were baggy with plenty of pockets with two battered brand name shoes.

"Come now, come now, please Daniel, do not give me such a look, for this castle keeps countless secrets and has for thousands of years, and so, your secret is safe with me. Now for the next secret and I will ask, do you have family?"

"If I say, will harm come to them?"

"I am inquiring for the purposes of your and your families' well being, for there are evils out there that would relish employing the likes of you for their horrible ends"

Danny sighed, collapsing into the chair, and, very reluctantly, spilled his story

"I am a Fenton, son of Maddie and Jack Fenton at 4557 Ethan St, Amity Park, Illinois, United States of America. My parents both have the occupation of research into the paranormal or aka, ghost researchers and hunters. A year and a half ago, they developed an artificial ghost zone portal that I accidently activated, and thereby received my alter ego. For a year and half I have nursed my power, and for a year and a half have kept this secret from all save two friends and my only sibling, Jazz. Amity Park is placed under my guardian ship and I protect it from all ghost threats, and I am assuming you have a basic concept of ghosts?"

Dumbledore listened with interest, and smiled warmly at the pained boy. "Of course I understand, Anything else?"

"It's your turn sir to spill, because I have nothing left save my talents to reveal"

"Very well, magic has been around for as long as anyone can remember and to that end, there is a struggle, just as internal as it is external, to know, to control, and to keep safe, magic. Hogworts is one school among several in the world that keeps track of an international populace of magically gifted people that numbers into the tens of thousands in every country and major city. And for every good story, there is an evil side too. 15 years ago, war started between the world of magic and young and talented wizard named Tom Riddle. His true name I will not reveal, but he has killed hundreds and plans to kill thousands in his desire to control the entire world with unspeakable magic. To that end, he is searching for every tool to reach his disastrous end…"

Dumbledore smiled as he saw Danny's appalled look. "And that, young Daniel, is your reason for being here. I could explain just how ghosts, especially powerful ones, pose such a threat to the magic world, although that could take all night"

Danny gaped, losing total control of his expression and sat, as he heard the most extraordinary tale he had ever heard. But despite his nature of paranoia, stubbornness and disbelief, he took every word seriously

"And so Daniel, I want to be allies, friends, and above all, someone you can trust, I am here to protect you and your family"

Dumbledore looked at the clock and, smiling, turned back holding a small box. "Within this box is a ring and trinket for your room that shall protect your household and you from possible harm, please accept it as a token of friend ship."

Danny shook his head vigorously, and, regaining his expression, grinning. "I accept, thank you"

Dumbledore rose and offered his hand. Danny rose and shook it warmly. "Wait a second, how can I trust a gift from somebody I just met"

Dumbledore hardly hesitated as he seized the box and placed the ring inside on his finger and the trinket on the floor. Lifting his wand, he pointed at the ring and shouted "CRucio"

A bright light struck the ring before being absorbed harmlessly into the ring. The small trinket which looked like a small ornate lamp glowed brightly. In turn another ring of Dumbledore's finger glowed.

"This ring tells me if one of my spells or protections is activated to protect any of the people that I choose to protect. I will rush to your aide with my comrades and protect all you value from any magical threats"

Danny gave a small but sincere smile. "Well, if I do find that this is all a trap, I will come with a vengeance!"

Dumbledore put away his wand. "Strike me down if you wish, although I don't think a person of your character would be like that:"

Assured, Danny morphed forms and took the box. Waving good bye, he leaped back into the portal.

Dumbledore smiled and closed the portal with a quick spell. Moving the table and chair back to their respective places, he went back to his desk. Shaking his head "He reminds me of Harry, although I don't know how worth all of this is, I didn't get to see what talents that Daniel had, but perhaps it is better that I didn't"

…

Danny came through his lair portal door in his closet, happy.

"Alright Tucker, get ready to get your butt kicked on…"

Danny looked around frantically as he had the horrible realization that his bedroom window was shattered and has room utterly ransacked.

Bursting out into the hall, Danny looked out into the darkness that was his home with a horrible feeling in his gut.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz…where are you"

No answer. Danny ran downstairs and flicked on the kitchen lights and looked to the basement

It was dark. Danny surveyed the house and noticed it looked like at least a dozen hand grenades had been detonated in every room. On the wall were shattered cabinets, on the floor were upset tables, books, broken electronic s, and dozens of paper that were all half burned. The walls had scorch marks and the dry wall was ruined and torn open in many places. Many of the lights were exploded with only a precious few still remaining. The floor was covered in dust and all furniture was ruined.

His head spinning, Danny rushed through the house in a desperate search for anything or body

He suddenly noticed on the back of the front door an inscription burned directly into the wood

Outside, the windows of Fenton works glowed a bright green, visible even in the heavy blizzard as an echoing scream of anger, anguish, and despair could be heard for blocks away

…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I KNOW I SUCK AT WRITING SO give me them reviews that criticize. Please correct if I made Dumbledore look like a complete idiot so Review review review! _


	3. Chapter 3

HP and DP ARE NOT MINE.

AUTHOR's NOTE: FIRST _To all HP fans, I know that I am committing HP blasphemy but…um…I havn't exactly read the Harry Potter books, and I haven't seen all of the movies…please don't scorn me! I am doing research to fit in this story with timelines. _SECOND _This story was previously on the backburner and therefore, quality suffered. Now it has become my most popular story and, thanks to a marvelous review by 'Random Flyer', I assure all that quality will be improved and I am considering reworking the first two chapters for grammar, _

"Severus?"

"Yes sir" Severus replied in his monotone voice as he slowly exited the room

"did you let Albern back into the ghost zone?"

"Do you doubt that I did not?" Severus kept a straight face

"Just checking, make sure all students are turned in, check in with the teachers and just run through the normal procedure"

Severus whirled about and closed the door "See you in the morning Dumbledore"

"Good night"

Dumbledore smiled at the cold shoulder, because it was a sign of affection. Moving on, he began arranging his desk as he prepared to head for bed. As he arranged his papers, he heard a high pitched whining, that grew rapidly in volume. Looking up, Dumbledore immediately began to reach for his wand.

In front of him, the air was glowing an emerald green that grew in intensity till it became blinding. A final bright light materialized in mid air, and rapidly grew revealing a ghost portal being directly ripped into Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore had wand at hand and tensed for this unknown threat. He was tempted to yell for Severus Snape, but curiosity overcame his fear as he looked on.

The ghost portal opened fully and revealed a righteously enraged Danny Phantom. The ghost portal closed quickly behind the furious entity as Danny walked forward with hands lit with ecto-energy. His eyes alone illuminated the entire office with a green bright light, and his face told of anger, desperation, and anguish.

"DANIEL, I have done nothing to trespass you, you must explain yourself, I want to help you. Please, identify the enemy before you proceed to act. Am I the enemy?"

Danny flinched and let his anger recede. His posture loosened but he still looked with burning anger

"Mr. Dumb-door, what the heck am I suppose to do when one, my house is ransacked, two my parents and sister are missing, and three there is a message from somebody I don't know…hmmm let's see. The only person who I just told about where I live and who my parents are is YOU!

"Daniel, let us reason this out. Think! If I had your parents, I would have a demand for you as of right now and I would have a way to more properly defend myself. I just said I would protect you, I just gave you a ring of protection…why would I do so just to turn my back on you!"

Danny was taken aback, and paused for a moment and then

"This is all a big game; you think that this is fun. Well listen buddy, if I don't know where my parents are right now, but I will personally see that you end up in a box with the box ghost permanently."

Danny suddenly broke and with a fierce war cry, Danny sent a weak ecto-blast at Dumbledore. Dumbledore conjured the most powerful shield he could muster, only to find that even the weak ecto-blast was nearly overwhelming. He returned the fire with a powerful spell, only to find that it passed harmlessly through Danny.

Danny laughed in a malicious fashion and then leapt forward and pinned Dumbledore to the wall. "Confundus!" cried Dumbledore as he fired point blank into Danny's face…only to find that it struck the face and Danny seemed to absorb the attack, then harmlessly disputing into the air.

Danny sent waves of ecto-energy into Dumbledore who yelled in pain. Suddenly the door to the office was kicked open, with a frantic Severus Snape entering. He ducked as Danny sent a powerful ecto-blast with his eyes that tore a hole in the floor behind the Slytherin professor. Severus stood shouting "Conjunctivitis!", and sent the curse into Danny's face. Once again, Danny looked at the shocked professor with a look of 'is that all you got?'

Dumbledore now shouted "Reducto" hoping for a break. Danny was finally struck and sent flying into Dumbledore's desk.

Severus prepared to cast another spell, but before he did, Danny literally flew from Dumbledore's ruined desk and hit Dumbledore in the chest. The both of them suddenly vanished. Severus desperately searched for a target to hit before seeing a green flash through the windows. He rushed over to the fairly tall windows and opened one to behold Danny, levitating in mid air, holding Dumbledore by his shirt.

"Petrificus Totalus" Dumbledore yelled, once again blasting Danny in the face. Danny was petrified for a moment. He then growled and broke free of the spell with a terrible strength that made Dumbledore pale.

"where are MY PARENTS! Cried Danny as he shook the man, "Tell me or I'll…"

"Reducto!" Severus called and the beam struck Danny, only to be absorbed and dissipated. Dumbledore acted, struggling against inhuman strength and cried "Scruge!"

"AHHHHH!" Danny covered his face and fell away, holding his face intently, leaving Dumbledore to drop several hundred feet to the forest below. Severus wasted no time as he flew, and caught Dumbledore, giving him a gentle descent to the forest floor below.

By now, several other professors like Ronalda Hooch and professor McGonagall had arrived to the scene, and stood next to open windows. They fired a variety of spells at the recovering ghost. Danny was struck squarely in the chest and was sent flying to the forest floor before landing in some trees.

Briefly a silence filled the air. Dumbledore surveyed the scene. It was clear night, with a half moon and many stars shining brightly. He then looked at Hogwarts. There it stood, a fortress, never before assaulted, seemingly impregnable to any threat. That was about to change.

A whirring sound was heard and Danny rose from the forest floor, a spirit with a terrible vengeance. Around Danny was a sphere of pure ecto-energy. Rising to meet the defenders face to face, the sphere began shooting off huge ecto-blasts.

"THIS is for Dad, THIS is for Mom, THIS is for Jazz, and THIS is so that you NEVER TOUCH MY FAMILY AGAIN!"

Danny received little opposition as his blasts careened into the side of the school. Teachers and creatures alike scrambled for cover as the blasts impacted and exploded, blasting huge holes in the walls and shattering windows. Dumbledore put up a shield where he was to deflect the amount of debris that was coming down. Sections of the roof collapsed, sections of the walls collapsed, and the situation turned ugly.

Danny now went rapid fire and switched between blasts of ice and blasts of ecto-energy. The blast continued to wreak havoc on Hogwarts, and several teachers were struck, sending them tumbling to the floor, smoldering and groaning. Ice now incased a few other teachers. The Hogwarts staff began a quick retreat to safety, firing off more spells as they retreated and dragged their fallen comrades with them.

Danny, enraged that the prey was escaping, began to expand the sphere of energy around him till it became a huge wall of energy that came towards the school like a tidal wave. Wizards and witches alike were blown back as the entire façade of that section of the school collapsed.

Dumbledore braced for cover and, holding on to Severus, flew back up the cliff and into the ruined school. He dashed into the hallways, and rallied the staff.

By now, most of the school began to notice something funny going on in the Southwest corner of the school. The huge explosions and damage being caused was not really the most normal thing to be going on.

In the dorms near to the action, Prefects did not know just exactly what the threat was, but they hopped out of bed, jumped on their broomsticks and headed over by the dozens. Staff from the divination department, green houses, and the upkeep staff, from caretakers to door guards began descending on the incident.

Danny found the counterattack to be fierce, wizard, witches, elves, and other odd creatures popping up from every window to fire a spell and run. Most of the spells harmlessly bounced off Danny's strong sphere shield, but some hit the shield with force, causing Danny to start to feel the pressure.

Dumbledore now ran, up and down the hallways shouting "USE the SCURGE spell if you CAN! It may be the only way to stop him!

The Hogwarts staff now went on the attack with batteries of several wizards and witches climbing into empty rooms and firing barrages of spells at Danny, using the Scurge spell as often as possible.

Danny was struck with the effective spell, and his shield wavered and Danny felt a drain of energy. He was tiring quickly as he made up his mind to try to end it. Gathering strength, he disintegrated his shield momentarily to unleash his ghostly wail. His scream filled the night sky with its awesome power

….

On the other side of the castle, in one of the countless dorm rooms with several boys in each, in a bed next to a resting owl, Harry Potter stirred. His dreams were dark as he tossed and turned.

_boom, boom _The castle shuttered and the windows shuttered, clattering in their frames. Harry stirred and awoke as the booms became louder as they welled up through the floors and walls. Harry groggily dismissed the booms and buried himself under the covers, but not for long…

The scream was deafening as it tore through the windows and reverberated through the dorm. Outsides, waves of ecto energy passed by and lit the night sky with an unnatural green. The windows cracked and then capitulated as they shattered. Harry woke with a start and braced himself as glass went everywhere. He closed his ears as the scream rose to a deafening roar that shattered anything glass. Harry's owl went nuts, the rest of the dorm was awoken, and all chaos broke loose.

The scream died and the far off explosions resumed but with weaker force. Harry popped out of bed immediately as the rest of the boys looked around in total shock. Carefully treading around the sharp glass shards which covered the floor, Harry came to window and looked out. "what in the world!"

….

The end was approaching for Danny, his energy was reaching his end, and he was spending what was left of it simply putting up shield after shield to deflect a countless and endless multitude of attacks and spells. The scruge spell was the worst as it rapidly eroded away the shield. He was sending as many counter ecto-blasts as possible which struck dozens of wizards and witches and sent them sprawling, out of commission for the duration of the battle. But for every wizard or witch he sent to the infirmary, several more took their place.

The ghostly wail had entirely destroyed sections of that wing of Hogwarts and given Danny a temporary reprieve. But not for long and the attack had started up, more determined than ever before. He groaned as he noticed out of peripherals, squadrons of prefects approaching rapidly on broom sticks to intercept him.

"You want to have a fight, I'll give you a fight!" and Danny yelled a cry, charging the droves of wizards.

A dog fight broke out in the sky. Danny hardly hesitated to send punches and ecto blasts as he maneuvered around and about the fast moving wizards. Several of the attackers fell off their broomsticks to the ground below before catching their fall with magic. The wizards and witches sent spells against Danny as they flew past. Most spells were harmlessly passing through Danny, although some…

"AHHHHHH" Danny was sent flying from one final concentrated blast from the wizards in the castle. He was sent crashing into the cliff below the castle, landing in a heap among the piles of debris from the explosions he had cause. Shuttering, he rose, nearly spent, from the rubble.

Dumbledore had seen Danny tiring and immediately moved to intercept him. Moving quickly from the castle to the debris piles, he watched as the concentrated blast smote Danny and spent him careening towards the piles. Dumbledore quickly hid behind a stone and watched as young Daniel landed hard amidst the large building blocks, wood beams and other rubble. Danny slowly rose, looking exhausted and beaten. Dumbledore stepped from behind the stone and moved forward

"Stupefy!" cried Dumbledore and he winced as the boy was struck with the spell. His body giving up, Danny collapsed again into the rubble, knocked out. He unconsciously morphed forms back to human in a flash.

Dumbledore walked quickly over and picked the boy up. "This was for your own good Daniel" and Dumbledore briskly moved to hide the boy from sight .

On a mountaintop far away, a man with dark robes and a mask had observed the battle. He turned around as the action ended muttering "The dark Lord will be pleased" and he dissipated into smoke that stole away, retreating to where he had came


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE (AN): _I meant for chapter three to kinda shaky with plot details. I will clear that up in this chapter, I hope! Thank you to 'Random Flyer and 'Dark Phoenix' for their extended reviews. Oh, and for all the HP fans out there, assume that Danny is coming in 1 week after the department of Mysteries battle. SPOILER: plot will only take one week so I can fit this story in a lot of places in the HP timeline!_

"Yes, yes, 500 new windows for the southwest corner, Victorian style AB4, yes that's fine I approve. What…oh yes, let those Polish workmen in. No, no, NO I will not disclose anything concerning the incident. Yes Mr. Cronick, the payment will be in within one week, 1 million galleons, 1.1 million?, I thought we agreed on just a million? Well all right, just, just go over to table 24 and sign the papers." Dumbledore felt exhausted as he passed on to the next person in line, feeling as if the line of various people with countless concerns would never end.

The large hall, usually meant for storage was more packed than platform 9 and ¾ before departure of the train. The usual clutter had been stored away and tables set up along the sides of the vast hall. Each table had several Hogwarts staff manning them, with some of the tables having goblins who were dealing with the excessive amounts of paper work that was being passing around. There was shoving, shouting, and it looked like all of Hogwarts wanted into the hall. The air was becoming foul and had been stuffy even before the hall had been filled up with people. By now, people were at the end of their ropes and hysteria was becoming common. Arguments erupted at every table and Dumbledore himself, despite his endless patience, needed to leave the hall.

Dumbledore left the hall through a small side door and wiped his face. He had been up since the incident last night and been desperately trying to keep the entire school to a moderate level of control. Considering that the entire office wing of Hogwarts was in ruins, it was incredible that all offices had relocated to the hall, although for how much longer this set up would work was in question. Never less the hall was serving well, even when the entire school had business. Concerns and issues had poured in, ranging from everything from missing artifacts, to how to finance the reconstruction of the ruined areas of the school. Dumbledore had been doing his best, contracting several magical construction firms from as far away as Russia to send in hundreds of workers to begin clearing away the wreckage and rebuilding the school. He had also sent out a call for all available help from the surrounding area to come in to help with cleaning the school.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and stood against the wall as he calmed his throbbing head. So many concerns! Not to mention that many of the windows in the school had been shattered, the infirmary could barely keep up with the hundreds of casualties from last night and…

A goblin ran up "Sir, a dozen officials from the ministry of magic are on their way. They'll be here in 20 minutes"

And the ministry of Magic was being as nosy as it usually was, this was going to be an interesting meeting alright! 

But Dumbledore had 20 minutes before that and a burning question on his mind.

Hogwarts is vast, but Dumbledore knew his way almost better than any other person in the building. Even so, it took several minutes as he wended his way to the top of the castle, through the various staircases and hallways, to the old study wing. The old study wing had once been used for tutoring and private studying although most of those functions had been moved to the library wing. Now the wing consisted of several empty rooms that were forgotten and seldom visited. Although it was a great place to hide…

Dumbledore walked down to study room 5 on his right and took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. The room had a single chair, a small window that admitted the bright light from a clear sunrise outside, a small table with a glass of water and bit of food, and a collapsible bed on top of which laid Danny Fenton, still sleeping heavily.

Dumbledore felt himself filled with pity for the sleeping boy, and then anger for the damage the boy had caused. But any anger was brushed away as the boy tossed and turned from a bad dream. Rather similar to another boy that Dumbledore knew well…

Dumbledore sat on the small, ordinary chair and pulled it up to Daniel's bedside. He scrutinized the boy's face that had several small but definitive and deep scars, indicating his wild lifestyle. He was healing from last night remarkably fast, with the largest cuts already sealed and well on their way to fading while many of the smaller cuts had vanished along with many of the minor bruises. At this rate, young Daniel would look as if nothing had ever happened with a day.

Dumbledore took out his wand and gently pressed it to Danny's forehead. Muttering the incantation, Dumbledore entered the mind of the young American.

_Everything was covered in mist as a maze rose up before Dumbledore. Moving cautiously, the mind continued to shift and maze changed with the walls swirling around the headmaster and presenting paths that closed and opened. On either side scenes of a chaotic life were unveiled. Fears were the most prevalent of the emotions and Dumbledore looked on interest. Swirling throughout the entire mind were the faces of a few people. A large man, wearing a ridiculous orange suit floated by, his large girth reminding Dumbledore of Hagrid, except with no beard and graying and short cropped hair that complemented his jolly but excitable face."Jack" Dumbledore murmured the sudden though passing through his mind. The image floated on, replaced by a image that emanated the feeling of love and fear, combined. It was an average height woman, with a functional light blue suit and goggles that indicated a scientist. "Maddie" thought Dumbledore _

_A series of different pictures popped up, one of a young girl dressed primarily in black. An affectionate emotion came on strongly from this image that changed to longing and hope. Dumbledore shook his head and grinned at the image. "Sam, his interest I am presuming" Finally a girl appeared with long straight red hair, moderate apparel that spoke of organization and determination. A strong feeling of family came from her image a burning deep affection that nearly overwhelmed the headmaster. Last but not least was a dark skinned boy with a red cap and a muggle electronic in hand. From this image came a feeling of friendship, and great affection for what was clearly a close friend. _

_Dumbledore passed the images and began passing to the fears. On the left, was an image of a man with a cape, a suave and confident face that was similar to an image of, Daniel? Yes it was, but an evil Daniel, with his eyes a dark crimson red that were filled with bloodlust. His teeth were stained red with evil fangs on the sides and his suit covered in…._

_Dumbledore shuddered at this scene and moved on. There was one final image, that was had so many emotions coming out that Dumbledore was tempted to pass it on, but he realized this was the memory that he had been searching for. Dumbledore entered the image and saw a modest city, with a few tall buildings along a coast line, all covered in rapidly falling snow. Moving down to one of the streets, there was a modest brick urban house with a large metal structure on top and the words illuminated, FENTON WORKS. Dumbledore entered and his heart fell at the scene. "Looks like I was too late" Dumbledore thought because it was clear of the black magic that had been used here. The rooms were trashed with tipped over furniture and destroyed plaster board. The floor was covered in dust, various broken household items, loads of papers and books, and to the left and right, one could see burn marks that decorated the walls. Dumbledore moved sadly through the memory. Finally he saw it. On the back of the front door, was a message burned into the back of the door. _

_**The Phantom will come to the central park of Amity Park in one week if he values the safety of his parents. Failure to comply is instantaneous death for the family. **_

Dumbledore opened his eyes, which filled with sadness. "_So it was true, I was too late to protect" _Dumbledore considered as he looked on the troubled face of the young man.

Danny gave a quiet moan and stirred. Blinking, he brought his hand to his hair and slowly rubbed his aching head. For him, he felt soar all over, he hadn't been that beat since the time Skulker, Ember, and Technus teamed up and ambushed him during the night in his bedroom.

Slowly propping up his head, Danny finally got his motor running and began to take in his surroundings.

"_huh, what in the heck happened last night, blah, feel like crap, all right, what now" _

Danny quickly assessed the room. He was surrounded by bare walls with alternating bits of paint with grey brick. The ceiling was vaulted leading to an arched door way with an old fashioned wooden door. A window just behind Danny let light flood the room and in front of him…

Was Dumbledore, the strange wizard he had met last night been sitting, slightly hunched over, his entire posture speaking of weariness. His face was filled with sorrow and regret. Danny opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore was quicker than that.

"Daniel, you are under my care now, so please have considerations. You have destroyed part of my schooled, injured many of my fellow teachers and students, and cause the greatest uproar that this school has had all year, so my inquiry is, what explanation do have for your behavior in the last 15 hours?"

Danny suddenly remembered everything from last night, his house, his missing parents and Jazz, the battle outside the school. Danny's stomach squeezed as a feeling of doom washed over him. Stammering, Danny hardly prevented his voice from conveying the message that he realized he was in deep manure.

"Well, uhhhhh…, yea I um, I have…problems!

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and Danny winced. Danny gave a long sigh and hung his head. "_I gotta find a better way to keep a low profile" _

In a quiet and apologetic voice, Danny began to try to dig himself out of the deep hole he was currently in. "Well sir, I apologize for the battle, I go a little off the deep end when people close to me get hurt. I was just a little too protective I guess. But I don't think a heartfelt apology is going to fix much"

Sighing, Danny put his hands together and twitted his thumbs. "My family means so much to me, I-I guess that I went off the deep end last night because I have worked my butt off trying to keep my family safe, and when they were just gone…I…I just had to blame it on someone and you were the only ones I could think of"

Danny looked up and his eyes flashed their famous green "If you have them, so help me I will redo everything I did last night and…"

Dumbledore hardly acknowledged the rising anger Danny exhibited and, in an emotionless and dead serious tone, "Daniel, a heartfelt apology or anger does not assist save anyone.

Sighing, the aged professor leaned back and closed his eyes.

"For decades I have fought him, and now, Voldemort is coming close to that victory that would ruin the world. I only have wished to protect this school"

Danny glared and his eyes burned green "EXACtly my point, you have people you care for as well, so…wait, you never told me about um…Valdaymart who in the heck is this guy?"

Dumbledore opened his eyes with a passion, and he sat up, his muscles tensed "I should of illuminated you of _him" _Dumbledore hissed

"He was once a student, and a most talented one at that, but he was…different, and he had no good intentions for the school, his mind thought merely of the power he could posses. I tried to stop him, but he had too much will power, too much potential and charm for me or anyone to really consider that he would become my, and the entire world's mortal enemy"

Dumbledore gripped the chair till his knuckles turned white, his face had a intense fiery look, his entire body radiating the emotions that he felt. Danny felt intimidated and drank it in as he sat back, his face slowly going from interested to slightly appalled.

"When he left the school, he unveiled his true nature, he wanted to become a god, he wanted to dominate, to control, to kill, to…"

Dumbledore shuddered as if telling the tale was torture.

"He was cocky, although he could afford to be, he thought no one had the power to inhibit his rise, and then he made a mistake, and a spell, a simple spell from a single boy was able to single-handedly defeat him."

Dumbledore now became livid and he locked eyes with Danny

"Now he arises anew, he arises and he comes. His face is as smooth as a snakes with slits for a nose, his eyes dance with evil, he only thinks of evil, only does evil, and all he does is malice. He comes close, oh so close, to pressing this school that dares stand in his way to capitulate, to bend to his will, and we are in war!"

The room seemed to darken and Dumbledore stood, a slight wind swirling around him and Danny gasped as he saw the man seem to rise and grow, with his face alive with a combination of fear, anger and intensity.

"And that is why Daniel, he kidnapped your parents, he wants to use you, exploit you, and that is why what you did last night is unacceptable, we cannot afford this damage during war!"

Danny shrunk, truly feeling remorse. Placing his head in his knees _"Wow, this guy really knows how to motivate people, I-I need to learn to control my emotions,…what came over me last night?" _

Danny suddenly looked up and in a pleading voice "I'm sorry, just do-don't know what came over me last night, I just have problems with my temper"

Dumbledore looked down to see Danny with his spirit being subdued. Condescendingly and in a sympathetic tone "I can be no harder on you than you are being on yourself, I am merely trying to show you the gravity of what you have done and trying to convince you that we are on your side"

Kneeling Dumbledore looked on young Daniel and gave a sigh

"_Why, why does he have to through a curse in everything, he puts me in a predicament that I hoped I would never have to face. The child, so much emotion, so much…"_

Dumbledore contemplated the odd situation that the young man was forcing on him, the boy could NOT go home, that would be dangerous even if the house wasn't watched, and Daniel could be in danger anywhere else than under Dumbledore's eye.

Dumbledore shuddered at the thought of Daniel being under Voldemort's control, considering what Daniel could do alone. With the right combination of magic and proper reinforcements with Daniel on hand, Voldemort could lay waste to the school.

Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed his head. This was too much, there was NO precedent to this situation, the simple thought of what Dumbledore had to do was unprecedented…

Dumbledore recomposed himself and in a stern voice "Daniel, please, understand that you are protected here, and as for your parents, I believe that he-who-shall-not-be-named will not harm them till you actively defy him. And he has given us a week to deal with this. "

Danny only buried his head ever further into his shoulders. Dumbledore looked at the boy with weary eyes. "Daniel, please stay in here, I will arrange food for you, I need to talk with you extensively later. I know you mean well, please keep that intention, I am personally looking out for your benefit. You must trust me if you have any hopes of seeing your parent and sister free again, I know you understand." Dumbledore sighed as his head went into overdrive thinking, trying to formulate a plan to deal with Daniel.

"I will see you in a hour, please stay put, but the bathroom is down the hall towards the window, on your left"

Dumbledore left the room, his face sad and contemplative. He regained a face of seriousness quickly "And now for the Ministry"

…

"_Oh bother, what could Dumbledore possible require of me at this late hour, lights are out in 30 minutes and I still and finishing work! "_

Harry Potter was feeling that the day would never end_, "first every window shatters first thing at one in the morning, then after barely able to fall asleep, everyone gets up and the entire school goes belly up and then I can't go a single period without the class breaking into argument, seems as if all the teachers are in sick and the substitutes just dump us busy work and they have no clue how to do the assignments and now Dumbledore, alright, let me guess, some troll will raid the kitchen at 11 tonight!"_

Harry had certainly had a day to remember, mostly because of the 'incident'. The most frustrating thing was that nobody seemed to have a clue what in the willows happened. Anyone who had directly witnessed the 'incident' had clammed up and anyone who knew details seemed to hardly acknowledge that the 'incident' had occurred at all. Even Hermonie seemed clueless.

The rumors that were flooding around ranged from a freak attack by he-who-shall-not-be-named to an attack by dragons. No matter what people said, nobody had a real plausible explanation for an entire section of the school being shut down and all the windows being broken. And how did entire teachers get encased in ice?

Harry shook his head as he left the Griffin house and went to the Great Hall as directed to talk to Dumbledore. "_Perhaps Dumbledore was meeting concerning the 'incident"_

…

Dumbledore sighed as he rubbed the scratched table. The meeting with Ministry of Magic had taken hours, and every minute had been consumed with the same questions over and over again.

"_They are the cause of many of the miseries of this school I am sure. I am sure headmasters have a name for the insanity they cause…'ministry syndrome' or something along those lines" _Dumbledore had made sure not to give a hint of Daniel, but the Ministry had been suspicious never less, but they hardly believed that it had not involved the Death Eaters.

Now there was a welcome sight. The great hall was silent, the night sky showing through the invisible rough and most of the floating candles had been extinguished. The moon shone through the windows and gave sight to the boy of average height with a tired look approach. Dumbledore smiled as Harry Potter sidled to the table. Dumbledore did not smile all that often, but today the sight of any one besides a staff member or official was a welcome sight indeed.

Harry looked tired and slightly irritated although he was clearly happy to see Dumbledore. His trademark scar was almost invisible in his mass of hair that draped onto his forehead but not into his glasses. His shirt, long sleeve red and white slightly stained but comfortable, matching well with his dark trousers. He looked somewhat similar to Daniel… The boy sat across the table from him

"I am sorry Harry, but my office happens to be in under repair currently, sorry we had to meet her"

"Oh that's all right Dumbledore, saved me walking anyhow, so…is this related to the incident, by any chance"

Harry's face fell as he noticed the grim look on Dumbledore's face. In a serious tone that had the 'you are about to do something uncomfortable' tone "Harry, have you recovered from the Mystery Department battle?" Harry gave a curt nod, and Dumbledore felt intensely pathetic due to the amount of discomfort that he was going to put Harry through. He readied his mind and "I have things for you in the past and you have reciprocated, correct"

Harry looked surprised "Why of course Dumbledore"

"Well then feel that I can and I shall ask you two things of you, first is trivial but of concern, I need to keep this in confidentiality but yes, yes this is entirely related"

Harry narrowed his eyes "alright, but I am guessing you aren't telling me anything more" Dumbledore nodded and returned attention. Harry hesitated and said in a tone of dread.

"What is the second request of me?"

Dumbledore let out a deep breath "I want you to have a shadow for a week"

"_That isn't so bad!" _Harry smiled and felt relieved, because he had thought Dumbledore was going to ask him to infiltrate the Slytheirn house, go on a quest or find someone of something that was dangerous, which was, in comparison to a shadow accompanying him for the rest of the week, seemingly easier than flying a broom stick if not slightly fun. Harry quickly considered the details and then quickly withdrew the thought "Well that is not so bad, depending on who the shadow is?"

Dumbledore tensed and said in a almost apologetic voice "to sum him up in two words, he is a full muggle and an American"

Harry let his jaw drop before throwing head back and roaring in laughter "YOU are joking!"

Harry suddenly flipped his head back into attention before looking Dumbledore in his sad eyes "You are not being serious are you?"

Dumbledore simply stared straight back at Harry with a blank look on his face

Harry the idea settle in, and then he moaned and slammed his head into the table "Oh Dear"

A.N.: _Please Review; I need criticisms if the story is to get better! _ _Thank you to all who previously reviewed_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers, or whomever is interested in this story, I want to first say that I am considering dredging up this relic and restarting it after a very looooong hiatus, but I need help, and in help I mean I need a beta reader to give me the integral knowledge of the Harry Potter Universe that I simply never had. The story stopped for that reason; I could not proceed without placement or location in or around Hogwarts and had no cannon information to build on, so...

Any volunteers?

This story has potential but needs a great deal of work. However, I cannot do this alone.

Sincerely

DBack47


End file.
